


Soulmarks

by 00Q007Narry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Past Rape/Non-con, Soulmates, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q007Narry/pseuds/00Q007Narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a world were when you turn 18 a name and surname appears on your right wrist. Oopies... I forgot to introduce myself...Hello my name is Minnie Neilson and this is the story of how my Soulmark of the name of my Soulmate change my life!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 18th Birthday!!

Today was my eighteen birthday and that meant that I was allowed to take off the cloth that was put on my wrist by the priestess of the town the night before my birthday, don't ask why we have to wear the cloth on our wrist because I have no I idea why but only that it has always been done like that.

"Good morning Minnie, and Happy 18th Birthday!!" mum and dad said to me while dad placed my presents from them and my friends on my bed while my mum gave me a plate with one croissant with a lit candle stuck in the croissant.

"Good morning mum, dad and thank you for everything," I said after blowing out the candle then started opening my presents while eat my croissant. I had  received clothing, books, music, jewellery, make-up and so on when I was done opening all my gifts my mum came towards me with a small gift.

"This gift is a very special gift but I with tell more about after you have opened it," Mum told me and so I slow & carefully opened the gift, under the wrapper was a small black box. I opened the box and gasped because there sat one of the most beautiful ring I had ever seen the main band was white gold but to the sides of the band was real gold running along the edge of the ring, in the middle of the ring was a pearl the size of a and to it left & right tear drop shape sapphires.

"Oh mum it beautiful."

"Yes it is Minnie, you see this ring is very special to our family because each time the oldest girl or the chosen girl turns eighteen she is give this ring for her birthday as a sign of come of age. I was give by my mother when I was eighteen who was given to her by her mother...so as you can tell it been in our family for quite a while so now it is your turn."

"Thank you soo much mum."

"No problem...I love my little princess and you will always be my little baby forever. Now Andreas let leave our daughter so she can see her Soulmark for the first time," Mum said  and they both kissed me before leaving my room.

I am soo nervous at the name on my wrist...I hoped & wish that I get a good and loving soulmate.  _'Well here goes nothing'_ I thought and pulled off the cloth. I just sat there and stared at my wrist where my Soulmark was.

 

 

**One name**

 

**One surname**

 

**Two words**

 

**Eleven letters**

 

**'Harry Styles'**

 

_**"Oh Shit!!"** _


	2. Cafe Rose

**Cons in having Harry Styles as your Soulmate (** **_my comments_ ** **) :**

**1.**   **He is famous (** ** _Well…DUH!!_** **).**

**2\. Liam, Zayn, Louis and Niall if they don't like me then I am in very deep trouble.** **_(Why did I write that...I am NOT going to tell Styles that I have his name as my Soulmark...No Way!!)_ **

**3\. Perrie & Eleanor & Chiara and Mia - if I don't get on with them then I am in trouble too. ** **_(Not that this matters since I am NOT going to be involved with Styles though I do like Chiara & Mia & Eleanor from what I have seen of them, they seem to be normal down to earth girls)_ **

**4. I will have to be a role model of 'famous boy's girlfriend’.** **_(Will not happen since I am NOT going to go out with Styles in a million years so there)_ **

**5\. People will watch my every move and everything that I say…which mean no peace. (** **_Thank Gord that won’t happen to me_ ** **)**

**6\. What I wear and by who will be comment on and talked about. (** **_Not a celebrity or celebrity’s girlfriend so it will NOT happened to me_ ** **)**

**7\. He loves & flirts 'Women' & then let’s not forget about his ex's. (** **_I don’t care that he flirts with other women since I am NOT with him but ex’s…..Sheesh, I have better things to do then think about his ex’s_ ** **)**

**8\. One Direction fans won't like me for taking their Harry Styles. (** **_I don’t care…screw them but anyway as I said before I am NOT going out with him_ ** **).**

**9\. Paparazzi. (** **_They don’t know who I am unless they find out_ ** **)**

**10\. Harry Styles has tattoos and my parents loathe tattoos with a passion. (** **_Well, since I am NOT going to be with him I don’t have to worry about it ^-^_ ** **)**

**(** **_Why did I write this I am_ ** **_N O T_ ** **_going to go out with Styles ever!!!!!!!!)_ **

_**.......MNHSMNHSMNHS.......** _

"I am still kinda in shock that Harry Styles is your Soulmate."

"I know Lottie so am I......I still hoping I am going to wake-up in a few minutes and find out that all of this is has just been a weird dream," I said as I was finishing make Lottie and my cup of tea then placing the cups of tea on our kitchen table where Lottie was sitting and where I was going to sit.

"So are you going to try and meet up with the famous Mr Styles?"

"Nope."

"Why not Min? Hello, he is your Soulmate, you’re his ying to his yang, you’re other half, you’re his…"

"Thanks Lottie, I get the picture however even though he is my Soulmate I am not going to go and find him to tell that I have his name as my Soulmark. For the first thing there will be other girls & women claiming to be his Soulmate that at least like/love him whereas I don’t and for another thing……." I said before trailing off my sentences then we sat in silence while sipping our Lady Grey's teas then Lottie sighed.

"Minnie, I know that..."

"Please Lottie, I really don't what to talk about that subject right now."

"You will have to face it sometime Min and move on from it."

"I will face it but not now...I'm not ready just yet to talk about it freely except sometimes to your or my therapist."

"I see that you done one of your 'Con' lists for Harry Styles, will you make a 'Pro' list too?"

"I don't know, I don’t think I will."

"Can I read it?"

"Sure," I said then passed her the pad of paper that I had written the list on then she started to read it after a few minutes Lottie let out a giggle and I looked at her in confusion.

"Your parents will definitely won't like that Harry Styles has tattoos."

"Yep, however my dad did said a few months ago that he thought Harry Styles was an interesting guy and that he has class," I said then chuckled when I remember the conversation between my dad, my mum and me.

"Anyway, how are things going with you and Calvin?"

"Things are great with Calvin & me that we decided to move to the next step which is to meet his parents this weekend."

"Wow!! Congratz!! You must be so looking forward to meeting them."

"Yes, I am but I am soo nervous too and I hope that they will like me."

"It is only normal to be nervous to meet your Soulmate's parents and they will love you I am sure of it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Will you help pick out an outfit for that evening?"

"Of course, what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't?" I said then we both finished our cup of tea so I took both the cups and placed them in the dishwasher when Lottie looked at the time

"Come on it time to head to work or we be late and Mr North is going to be mad," Lottie said before we headed to the front door to get ready for work.

**_.......MNHSMNHSMNHS......_ **

Café Rose was more of patisserie then a café because it only served sweet things but people called it a café but not just because it had café in its name but it felt like a café not a patisserie. You see Mr North & Mrs North had a daughter called Rose, she was a very stunning girl, she has beautiful ginger hair that reminder you of flame and aquamarine blue eyes which remind you of either the sky or the sea. Rose was like a star because every time she would walk into a room she would capture everyone in that room their attention and she always seemed to have a glow around her. Rose had not a single bad bone in her body, she did a lot of charity & community work around the area where she lived therefore everyone loved Rose and she got on with everyone and everyone loved Rose. On her eighteen like everyone else she found out who her Soulmate was a guy name which was a guy named Jamie Rein who loved her just as much as she loved him. Everything was going perfectly in Mr North & Mrs North's life  with their daughter happiness with her Soulmate until one fatefully day they heard a knock on their door and when Mr North opened the door to find the police who informed them that both Rose & Jamie killed in a bank robber. The news of their daughter & her Soulmate was tragic blow to the happy couple after the funeral they decided to open a café and they name it after her. Since Rose loved sweets things like cake, cookies, biscuits and the list can go on so they decide only to sell sweets things in Café Rose.

"Good Morning Mr North and Mrs North."

"Good Morning Lottie and Minnie, how many times have we told you to call us Richard and Susie?"

"A million times," we said then we chucked it was the way we greeted each every day since Lottie & me started to work at Café Rose.

"So today Lottie you will be working in the kitchen with Rodo (short for Rudolpho) since George is off sick and Minnie & Stacy will be work out front on the table. Now get to work people," Richard informed us.

"Yes sir."

It was quiet start in the morning at the café so Stacy & I had managed to deal all the custom without being stressed or rushing to and fro from table to table too much but that peace and quiet was just about to change because the couple that is just about to come in while I am cleaning one of my tables if people manage to figure who they are will cause quite a stir and since that couple had been here to eat a lot of people would come to eat at Café Rose just to say that eaten at the same place as them. You see that the couple that walked in was no normal couple they were Liam Payne from One Direction ( **if you have heard of that band** ) and his fiancée Chiara. Liam Payne was wearing simple red T-shirt with grey jacket, black jeans, black shoe whereas Chiara was just wear a blue Abercrombie & Fitch Elsie Tee with dark blue hoody which was obviously Liam's, blue jeans, white converses and with her brown hair down.

 _ **'Oh Bother!'**_  I thought after I had seen who had walked into Café Rose and sat down on one of tables that I served so I quickly headed for the locker room and put my name tag in my locker before placing on Lottie's name tag ( **who didn't have wear it since she was working in the kitchen** ) because even though there was still a small chance that Styles might have not shown/told that my name that was on his wrist to his bandmates I was not going to risk it so soon they finding out it was me.

**_'Here I go.'_ **

**__ **


	3. The Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> Here is the next chapter in Soulmarks and I am sorry if it is boring & dull but hopefully that will change in the future.
> 
> 00Q007Narry
> 
> xoxo

 “Welcome to Café Rose, my name Mi…Lottie and I will be you waitress for this afternoon. Here are the menus…would you like to order something to drink in the meantime?”

“Yes, we would like to order sometime to drink. Chiara would like a Pepsi and I would like a hot chocolate with no whipped cream,” Mr Liam Payne said while having his left arm wrapped around his fiancée in the sofa and rubbing circles into her waist.

“One Pepsi and one hot chocolate coming right up,” I said then left to the kitchen to tell the barista Jeremey that there was an order for a hot chocolate with no whipped cream then I fetched Liam’s fiancée’s Pepsi. When the hot chocolate was done I place the drink on a tray before I headed over to Liam’s sofa and placed the drink on the table that was in front if the sofa.

“Happy fourth anniversary Chiara since we become a couple…wow it gone fast,” Liam said to his fiancée while passing her a Tiffany gift box which she carefully took from him before slowly opening the gift.

“Yes, it has gone fast,” Chiara said before she gasped when she saw what was inside the box and gradually pulled the gift out it was a necklace.  Hanging on the end of the necklace was a guitar pick on one side had  _‘C ‘you are the music to my heart’ love_  L’ and other side was a picture of a treble cliff. As I continue to wait for them to be finished their little romantic moment so that I could take their orders but of course Liam had to put the necklace around Chiara’s neck before they started to kiss each other however finally they pulled away so now I could ask them what they wanted to order to eat.

“Are you ready to order something to eat?”

“Yes, we would like one chocolate cake with vanilla frosting and sprinkles and one red velvet cake,” Liam said before linking his left hand with Chiara’s left hands then placed a kiss on her hand.

“It on this away,” I said then headed to the kitchen to give the order to the kitchen before waiting  for the cake pieces that was coming from the kitchen.

“So how the happy couple doing?”

“Coupley,” I said causing  Stacey to snort because she trying not to giggle than one of the chiefs placed two plates with the cakes onto the kitchen serving table, luckily for me it was Liam and Chiara’s cakes so I pick up the plates before heading to their table. As I came closer to their table I could hear the topic of their conversation which was on a topic that I was trying very much to avoid talking about or even hearing about…I had hope that they didn’t knew but obviously they do know.

“So has Harry finally told you his soulmate’s name?”

“Yes, he finally has.”

“And?”

“He trying to find her, he thinks he has found her but he is not 100% sure it her,” Liam said as I put the cake down trying not to show that I was listening to what they were saying or any emotions.

“Does she have Twitter or Facebook?”

“Twitter...no we don’t think so and Facebook we think she does but using it with a nickname instead of her own name,” Liam told Chiara has I placed her plate with her cake in front of her.  ** _‘_** _How the **hell**  did they work that out? I made sure my profile was set to very private and thank gord that I have not put up a picture with my blue hair,’_I thought but I didn’t say that out loud and as much as I wanted to carry on listening to what they were saying I couldn’t since it would be apparent that I was listening in on their conversation if I stayed so I headed over to one of the other tables.

_**……MNHSMNHSMNHS…..** _

Luckily for me the rest of time that Liam & Chiara was here I managed to avoid them and after they left I changed the pin I had borrowed from Lottie back to my real pin. The rest of my shift ran smoothly which I was very glad for but it also managed to distract me from thinking about what Liam had said earlier. All too soon it was closing time at Café Rose and after we were done with closing both Lottie and I headed home to our flat which we shared, I have been given in my godmother’s will since she had no children on her own. The flat was quite room with three bedroom, three bathrooms, a study, a kitchen, living room, a laundry room and in addition to the two parking spaces in the car park under the flat.

When we arrived at the flat we started making dinner which was chilli meat sauce on pasta when we finished making dinner we sat around the kitchen table.

“So I heard that Liam Payne was at Café Rose with his fiancée today.”

“Yes, they were sitting on one of the tables that I serving on.”

“So what happened?” Lottie asked so I told her of everything that had happened that afternoon.         

“Well, it quite easy to see that he is looking for you and he is not going to give up that easily from what I have read about Mr Styles.”

“I know but I am _**not**_ coming forward.”

“Well, you should Mya because he not going to stop otherwise and what happens when he bumps into one of the people you knew at school and they could saw him a picture of you, of course you have dyed your hair blue but you still look the same as the last time you were in school. What then?” Lottie said and I grimaced because I definitely don’t want him to bump into anyone at my old school.

“I know but let’s not worry about that just yet. I promise that eventually we will become an item Lottie but not at the present time,” I said and just when Lottie was going to say something my mobile went off with my ringtone..

_‘We could've been anything_

_That we wanted to be_

_And it's not too late to change_

_I'd be delighted to give it some thought_

_May-be you'll agree that we really ought’_

_…….._

 “Hello Nielson speaking.”

**_“Hello Minnie.”_ **

“Ahh!! Hello Mrs Biggins. How can I help you?”

**_“Well Minnie my dear, Mr Biggins & I have to fly to Paris for one of his big dinner with the board of directors that help run his company and their wives therefore I would be very grateful if you can come tomorrow around 5 o’clock in the evening to babysit of Kimberly. Would that be possible for you?”_ **

“I don’t have a shift at Café Rose tomorrow so that will be just fine.”

**_“Since you have the whole day off could I trouble then maybe to come earlier maybe then thirty?”_ **

“Sure ten thirty will be fine.”

**_“Thank you so much Minnie you saved me a lot of trouble and hassle. Bye”_ **

“Bye Mrs Biggins,” I said before pressing the red button ending her call and then placing my mobile for charging.

“So Mrs Biggins wants you to babysit her precious baby Kimberly, while she is off somewhere again with her dear hubby bubby.”

“Yes, she is but even though I don’t like how much she is leaving Kimberly on her own, I will always be there for Kimberly as much as I can.”

 

“It annoying that Kimberly is such a beautiful and polite girl even though she has what she has,” Lottie said with a huff before we giggled because Kimberly was one of the loveliest  & kindest girl around and it was nearly impossible not for anyone not to like her just like Rose however the same can’t be said for her mother. Her mother was a very beautiful woman however she was very high maintenance not only did she work but she did lots of community work but Mrs Biggins was more worried or excited about the children that she helped in the community then her own daughter and she would spend more time with them then with Kimberly. Whereas Mr Biggins was the owner of several hospitals, schools, orphanages & amusement parks which where all very successful business which earned a lot of money and he worked very long hours however when he did managed to get free he would try to spend it with Kimberly unless Mrs Biggins was dragging to somewhere or events or something of that line. As I said before Kimberly is a very lovely kind girl to be around so I tried to be too busy so that I could babysit her but not really because I act more like an older sister to her then a babysitter so that she had someone rely on, to look up on, to respected and to learn from like normal younger children do when growing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked it even though it was a dull chapter. Oh!! Just to let you know I think Harry Styles will come in the fourth chapter but that not for certain.
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> 00Q007Narry
> 
> xoxo


	4. Kimberly

Kimberly Tia Katerina Biggins was a beautiful young girl with long fiery ginger hair, stormy grey eyes and doll like face thought Kimberly was not very tall she was very slim because she had a body of a dancer with piano hands. Kimberly may only be fourteen she was quite mature for her age and very talented girl especially with music. Kimberly could play the piano, violin, drums, harp, guitar, flute & sing and she ace at playing those instruments. Even though Kimberly received a lot of lovely & expensive gifts from her wealthy parents didn’t mean she was spoilt far from it.  She was a down to earth girl who had a heart of gold not only that but also she had not always been the ‘popular’ girl at her school however when she did become ‘popular’ she didn’t dump her ‘uncool friends’ instead she managed dissolve the ‘clicks’ at school except the prefects statues of the each year & the Head girl of the whole school and then the which was the only that still was in place and she even though she was young she had been voted  in the position of Head Girl three years in a row beating old the older girl. I know it sound like a fairy tale but it is  ** _100%_**  true. 

“Kimberly?”

“Yes Minnie.”

“What on earth are you doing in the kitchen? And why are you covered in flour & egg?” I asked as looked at the scene before me then I started laughing because there Kimberly stood with flour all over her and somehow she had managed to get some of egg white and yoke in her ginger hair.

“I am trying to make a cake Minnie for the school bake sale,” Kimberly told me while looking frustrated at that the bowl in front of her.

“Oh Kimmy, you do know that the flour and egg is supposed to be in the bowl and not on you or in your hair. So I think it is a good idea that you go to your bathroom & have a shower or a bath and get rid of the flour & egg while I clean up here then when you have dressed again after the shower I will help you bake a cake for the school bake sale,” I told her so she rushed up stairs to clean herself up while I put on an pink adult apron which said in black ‘AmaZyan Cook!!’ (Kimberly is an One Direction fan girl and is the president of the teen fan club for One Direction so you understand the apron) and started cleaning up the mess she had made. After while Kimberly came back down  to the kitchen wearing some plain jeans and a blue shirt then put on her pink teenage apron with black writing ‘Harry’s Cute Helper!’.

“Ok, so now I have cleaned up the kitchen. What cake would you like us to bake for the school bake sale?”

“Can we please make a lemon and blueberry cake?”

“Sure, first you find the recipe that you want to use and then we both fetch the ingredients that we need to make the cake.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Cheeky,” I teased Kimberly as she went to find the recipe book when she found we opened the page that had the recipe for lemon and blueberry cake and then we went to fetch all the ingredient and put on the kitchen worktop.

“Minnie?”

“Yes Kimmy.”

“Can we listen to a song whilst we are working?”

“Sure,” I said so Kimberly went to put the song on then we started to make the cake whilst the song played….

**_(http://youtu.be/7Prb8DbdfwY)_ **

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_  
Sayin' ayo, gotta let go  
Now I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Sayin' ayo, baby let's go  
I came to dance-dance-dance-dance  
I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans-plans-plans-plans  
I'm wearing all my favourite brands-brands-brands-  
brands give me some space for both my hands-hands-hands-hands  
Yeah, yeah

  
'Cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on yeah  
I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Sayin' ayo, gotta let go  
Now I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Sayin' ayo, baby let's go  
'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
And we gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite

  
'Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
I'm gonna take it all like,  
I'm gonna be the last one standin'  
Higher over all I'm gonna be the last one landin'  
'Cause I-I-I believe it  
And I-I-I, I just want it all  
I just want it all  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air  
Put my hands in the air  
Put your hands in the air

_  
Ugh_

_  
Come on!_

_  
Wooh!_

  
Throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Sayin' ayo, gotta let go  
Now I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Sayin' ayo, baby let's go  
'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
And we gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
'Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
Like it's dynamite

As we finished transferring the cake dough that had blueberries mixed with the dough into the cake tin before we place into the oven to bake for about forty to forty five minutes and then we cleaned the ingredients that we were not going to use for the decorating the cake back to where we got them from. We then cleaned up the areas that we worked on before hanging up our aprons and gone to the lounge.

“So what do you want to do next Kimmy?”

“Can you tell me about Soulmarks Minnie?”

“Hasn’t your mother or school told you about Soulmarks?”

“No, they haven’t. The school will teach us about Soulmarks in two years when we are all sixteen.”

“Oh yes, I forgot that they teach about Soulmarks when you are sixteen. Where to start….Ahh!! Yes…no one really knows how long as humans have had Soulmarks on their wrist but most of us believe since mankind be came to existence however  it did take us humans sometime before we understood what the Soulmarks actually was but when we did things started to change for use suddenly you had man with males names on their wrists then even females had the same so society and religion had to except or there would be terrible consequences if they didn’t. It didn’t stop there… a Soulmate could be quite older the other Soulmate…. Soulmate could be under the age of receiving their Soulmate could be in another country…even there could be two people with the same name but luckily that was easy to sort out because once you meet your Soulmate slowly grows a bonded between you two.”

“What happens when you get your Soulmark?”

“Well, first the evening before your eighteen birthday every child will go to the priestess closes to them and get a cloth which the priestess will put on your wriest to cover up  so then next you take if off and see your Soulmate’s name.”

“Are there people who don’t get a Soulmark on their eighteen birthday?”

“Yes, very very few don’t get a Soulmark at all but most the people who a blanks are blanks because their Soulmate aren’t born yet. You see even though 95% of Soulmates have a romantic relationship with this Soulmates there are 5% who just have a bond like friendship or family or twin bonds.”

“Ooooooh!! So can I see your Soulmark, Minnie?”

“That Kimmy is a very private thing just because we know the existence of Soulmark, unbonded Soulmates tend to hid their marks until they bonded or they show it to their close family or friends. I will show you one day but not today Kimmy cub.”

“Minnie, how do you know when someone is bonded or not?”

“One they have taken of the cloth or two on the top of the name is a small invisible to the eye infinity symbol one both the Soulmate’s wrists.”

“Oh!”

“Now I leave the rest of the subject for you to learn at school,” I told Kimberly when suddenly my mobile rang so I picked up the mobile.

“Hello Minnie speaking.”

“ _Hey Minnie it is Lottie_.”

“Oh hey Lottie, how was work?”

“ _It was fine until lunch time?_ ”

“What happened at lunch?”

“ _Well, all the guys from One Direction came in for lunch and sat on one of the table I was serving on. Guess what Liam ask me?_ ”

“Oh....What he did ask you?” I asked while silently thinking ‘ ** _Shit!!_** ’

“ _He asked me if there were two Lottie’s working at Café Rose and I said that there was only me. He laughed and said but a few days ago when he was last here there was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes called Lottie. What the hell were you think swapping your name tag with mine!?_ ”

“Well, I just didn’t want he to go back and tell Styles that there was a girl called Minnie working at the Café Rose.”

“ _Ok, I understand that but next time, tell me that you swapped name tags so I don’t have to find it from a customer_.”

“I will but I thought I did tell you so what did you say.”

“ _I said that my friend Mya had lost her tag and had to borrow mine_.”

“Did he believe you.”

“ _Luckily yes he did_.”

“Thank you!! Thank you Lottie!! I owe you.”

“ _Like hell you do_ ,” Lottie said before hanging up and I sighed as placed my mobile back into my pocket.

~~~~~

“Good night and sweet dreams Kimberly,” I whispered while tucking her in then placed a kiss on her forehead then head out of her bedroom but not before turning of the lights and closed the door. I headed down stairs and started to clean our plates from dinner then drying them before placing them back into the right cupboard. I poured myself a glass of white wine then sat down on a sofa and started reading ‘Persuasion by Jane Austen.”

However it didn’t take me long to finish the book so I decided to walk around the mansion and the great thing was that I been here quite a few times so I knew my way around the mansion so I wouldn’t get lost that easily after a while I ended in the trophy which was a small room that held all of Kimberly. On each shelf or wall there stood or hung a trophy with a picture next to the trophy most of the picture were just of Kimberly but a few had me or her old nanny in it and only a couple had her parents in them.

**_MNHSMNHS Flashback MNHSMNHS_ **

**_“I am so excited for tonight house music competition* Minnie,” Kimberly said with a massive smile on her face and dancing around her bedroom._ **

**_“I can see that Kimberly, so did you manage to get a soul piece for the competition?”_ **

**_“Yes, I did. I am going to play a piece that both happy and sad it called….Umm…darn I forgotten but it is really hard what it called.”_ **

**_“I sure you will be amazing even so.”_ **

**_“Thank you.”_ **

**_“However that not the main reason that you are really excited about is it competition?”_ **

**_“Nope, mum and dad are coming to see me.”_ **

**_“That great Kimberly,” I told her before hugging her when suddenly the phone rang and Kimberly answer the phone even though I was in her room I was by her desk so I couldn’t really her what she was saying._ **

**_“I completely understand. Bye,” Kimberly said her voice trembling before she ended the call._ **

**_“Kimberly?”_ **

**_“They not coming, they took their jet to Paris for dinner and won’t be back for the concert,” Kimberly said before she started to cry so I quickly headed to her and hugging her._ **

**_“Shhh Kimmie, I am here for you always,” I whispered while gently rocking her._ **

**_MNHSMNHS Flashback MNHSMNHS_ **

I sighed before I felt a single tear glided down my cheek that was not the first time and it won’t be the last time Kimberly been let down by her parent but mostly let down by her mother.

~~~~~

“Thank you Minnie for looking after Kimberly for us.”

“No, problem she is a delightful girl to babysit for.”

“She loves have you around and therefore she has asked me to invite you for her birthday dinner this Saturday.”

“I would love to be there.”

“Fantastic!! We are giving her a surprise for her birthday and it before her birthday dinner so I was wondering if you could join the girls to the surprise since the surprise is for teenagers then us grown-ups. When the surprise is over you guys back and we will have dinner at home, is that still ok?”

“Yes that fine. See you on Saturday Mrs Biggins.”

“See you then Minnie.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the next Chapter of Soulmarks. I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> Please, please leave a comment on what you thought about this chapter or any of the other chapters so that I can see if there anything I can do to better this story if you not happy with it. Oh and the picture above her is of Isla Fisher but it was the closest person I could get to show you how Kimberly looks like.
> 
> 00Q007Narry
> 
> P.S Some thing quite big is happening in the next chapter.


	5. Kimberly's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys,
> 
> I have now finished this next chapter...Yippee!!
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this next chapter.

Today was Kimberly’s birthday party and I can tell you that literally as soon as I woke up I had a tingling feeling tonight was no going to be a night that I wouldn’t completely enjoy today however there was nothing I could do to get out of Kimberly’s party since I knew how disappointed it would make Kimberly if I wasn’t there for her birthday party. To relax myself and to forget about the party I decided to pamper myself so I decided to have a bubble bath. Therefore I headed into my bathroom to begin my bath as the water flowed out of the tap I added a rose petals, lavender leaves, white sage, rolled oats, epsom salts & celtic sea salt bath tea bag which filled the bathroom with a delicious scent.  I washed my hair with roses ( _as you can tell my favourite flower is a rose_ ) then washed my body in a rose body wash and while I washed myself I made sure to massage the shampoo & body wash in which really calmed my down and untensed my muscles in my body.

After I was done with my bath I stepped out of the bath tub then pulled the plug, I wrapped myself in a towel and made a towel turbine for my hair. I decided before I was going to dry my hair I was going put nails polish on my nails, so I selected to do clear nail polish for my feet and French manicure on my fingers then when my nails were done I started I started to dry my hair with a hair drier. I am content that this has being nothing but relaxing day so far today when suddenly my mobile buzzed to tell me that I had received a text message so I grabbed my mobile and read the message:

 

_‘The limousine with the girls will arrive at you house at 5:00 so that you will be on time for the Kimberly’s surprise present and please be dressed formally since the restaurant that we are eating after Kimberly’s surprise requires formal attire, Mrs B.’_

 

I glanced at clock to see it was only three clock so I text back to Mrs Biggins thank her for informing me, even though there still two hours before the limousine would arrive so I decide to wrap Kimberly’s presents from me after I had dressed up for this evening dinner and so I took of my towel turbine so that my hair could dry. I first put on my Victoria Secret underclothing for ‘luck’ then I put on my light pink strapless dress and the skin coloured high heels. I did my make-up in the natural look then put on my pearl necklace and light pink earrings before putting on arm bracelet that covered my Soulmark. I started placing the things I needed into my handbag like my lip loss, my mini-hairbrush, mini-mirror, mints, my sewing kit, my Nook, my IPod, my headphones, plasters, smelling salts and my purse with money & cards. Since I had quite a bit of time left before the limousine was going to arrive at my flat so I decided to read ‘The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel’ on the Nook while I was waiting for the limousine.

After a while I glanced at the clock again and I saw that it was soon time for the limousine to arrive so I closed the book and started on brushing my hair before styling my hair into a braid bun bang style. I was just putting in a rose hair accessory into my braid bun bang when the front doorbell rang so I quickly grabbed my coat and handbag then headed out side while putting on my coat then locked the front door. When I reached the limousine the driver opened the door to let me so I got in and sat down next to Kimberly.

 

“Miss Neilson, this letter for you from Mrs Biggins,” the driver told then passed me the letter which I took from his hand and then he closed the door. As the diver pulled the limousine away from my house I decided to open the letter to read what the letter said….

_‘Dear Minnie,_

_For Kimberly’s sixteen birthday party we have decide on taking her, her friends and you to Mandarin Oriental Hotel private dining after Kimberly’s big surprise before. The surprise is inside this envelope which you allowed to look but you’re not allowed to tell Kimberly about it until you guys get there and I have also added my credit card so if the girls would like any gifts from the gifts shops then you may buy them._

_Good Luck & Have fun._

_Mrs Biggins’_

 

I looked into the envelope to see what was inside and saw there were four tickets. ‘SHIT!! This means that it can only be one thing these tickets could be’ I thought as I pulled out the tickets and the credit card, ‘Yep, I am right four ticket and backstage pass to the One Direction concert at the 02 Arena. Blast!! Just my luck and I had to like the girl who was a One Direction fan girl and is president of the teen fan club for One Direction.’ I placed the tickets back into the envelope and then placed card into my purse before placing the purse & the envelope into my handbag.

 

“Where we going Minnie for my birthday surprise?” Kimberly asked me with wide eyes.

 

“I am not allowed to tell you Kimberly until we get to the place we are going to.”

 

“Awww!! Please Minnie?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Darn!!” Kimberly said but luckily with drinks in the limousine and her friends managed very easily to distract Kimberly. I sighed before pinching the top of the bridge of my nose to calm me down, ‘this is going to be a pain in the platitude and especially since Payne been at Café Rose so he would and will definitely remember me. Let’s just hope that they especially Styles don’t find out my name when we go back stage tonight.

 

~~~~

 

“We have arrived to the surprise,” the driver said before getting out of the car to let us out of the car as we stepped out the girls saw that we had arrived at the 02 Arena.

 

“Why are we at the O2 Arena, Minnie?”

 

“We are here for you surprise which is to see the One Direction concert and go and visit the boys backstage after the concert,” I told the girls and they scream out of excitement before talking or gossiping about One Direction as we walked into the 02 Area. We first went a bought each girl a One Direction programme and then we headed to the gift shop to buy some of One Direction merchandise before we headed to our seats. As the concert started all the girls around stood up and started going crazy as the boy came onto the stage while I took out my IPod and plugged in my headphones and started listening to music which made me smirk.

_**(Author Note: Please listen to the music below. I know that you guys probably don't like the song but this is one of Minnie's favourite song. I know you wondering why she loathes One Direction but there is a reason why she does which will be explained eventually.)** _

_**<http://youtu.be/ZHuCgPfD4Hg> ** _

When the show was done I took all the girls with me to the back stage area where I showed the bodyguard our backstage passes so the bodyguard let us through and we sat down on sofas to wait for the boys to come back here to meet them. I could see that Kimberly and her friends were getting more and more excited for each second until the guys would arrive so I got out my Nook from my handbag then started to read.

 

No one POV

 

After a while Harry, Louis, Liam and Zayn they headed into the room where they would meet some of their fans but before they went into the room they peaked through the door window to see the fans. There were four girls in that room three girls who about sixteen years old who was obviously waiting for them to come in, the first girl had red hair & brown eyes & she was wearing a short silver dress, the second the girl had black hair & with grey eyes & she was wearing a short red dress and the last girl had brown hair & green eyes and was wearing a short black dress. On the side on one of the sofa sat another girl who look around their age she had blue hair done up in a bun with a white rose in her hair and she was wearing a strapless light pink dress but they could tell that she was not a fan of theirs because she was reading on her Nook.

 

“I recognise that girl one the sofa with the blue hair she was the one who severed Chiara and me went we were on a date in Café Rose you know the one who I found out borrowed her friend name tag,” Liam told the other guys.

 

“Really? That is her?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Back to Minnie’s POV

 

Suddenly I heard the girls screaming which only meant one thing and the One Direction boys had arrived in this room so I carried on reading until I sensed that someone was standing right in front of me so I looked up from my Nook to see Liam Payne standing in front of me. I sighed while mentally I groaned because I knew he was going to be a pain that Payne (not punt intended)  so I closed my Nook’s cover before slowly placing the Nook back into my handbag and then give him my attention.

 

“Ahh, Mr Payne what can I help you with?”

 

“It’s Liam, Mr Payne sounds like my father anyway it good to see you again Mya.”

 

“Is that all you came here to say to me Mr Payne or you excepting me to falling all over you like all others?” I said trying not to smirk when Liam frowned at me still calling Mr Payne but he ignore the last comment.

 

“No, I was just wondering what you real name is since Mya is only your nickname?”

 

“That for me to know and you to never ever find out if I anything to say about it, Mr Payne.”

 

“Why are you so spiteful? What have I done to you?”

 

“Hmmm…..let me see…Ahh, yes!! You are noising into my business which has nothing to do with you at all.”

 

“All I asked for was your name.”

 

“Just because you’re a Celebrity doesn’t atomically mean that I will just give you my name to you on a silver platter,” I said before looking at my watch, “Girls is time for us to leave and it is time head to the restaurant for dinner.”

 

“Okey dokey!! Goodbye Liam. Goodbye Zayn. Goodbye Niall. Goodbye Louis and goodbye Harry,” the girls said while waving at the boy before following me to the limousine were the driver stood and opened the door as we come. The girls got in first while still yacking about One Direction and then I slide in next to Louisa.

 

“Did you have a good time at the concert Miss Neilson?” the driver asked me while the girls were stilling going on about One Direction boys.

 

“No partially, but it was for the birthday girl and her friends and since they enjoyed themselves I think the concert was a success for them.”

 

 

 

“That is very diplomatic of you Miss Neilson.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the next chapter in Soulmarks and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Oh and as you may have noticed above is a picture of a dress which is the one Minnie is wearing but her is strapless.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.
> 
> 00Q007Narry
> 
> xoxo
> 
> P.S Just a small thing something is going to shake Minnie up in the chapter and not in a good way and no it is not Harry......


	6. Oh no!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Here is the next chapter of Soulmarks and now I will focus on next chapter of 'The Secret Child'. If you have any questions don't heiste to ask me and I will answer them unless it gives away to much of what is to come.
> 
> Enjoy ^-^

**_ _ **

**_Deep in the dark forest there was a girl in a long black dress with blue hair stood in the forest on a small path when suddenly she hear a noise so she started walking towards the noise when suddenly…_ **

**_“Who would love you?”_ **

**_“Hello?”_ **

**_“No one, that’s who.”_ **

**_“Is someone there?”_ **

**_“You are broken. Your Soulmate would find you a disgrace and shamed to look at.”_ **

**_The girl let a tear fall down her face but continued to walk hoping that she could get away for the voices._ **

**_“What happens when he finds out about your three big secrets?”_ **

**_“He will leave you in the dumps.”_ **

**_She started to walk faster hoping that the further she is was into the forest then the voices will disappeared when suddenly she saw some familiar figures in the distance and she starts to run towards the figure._ **

**_“Hennie!! Christian!! Noooo!! Please give them back!!”_ **

**_“You can’t save them!!”_ **

**_“You are too late_ **

**_‘Leave me be, leave me alone! I don’t need you to remind of the broken pieces of my heart and myself. I know that I need to hide my secrets not because I am ashamed but to protect the secrets. Day after day I wonder why it happened, how I could have stopped it….Please give them back to me.’_ **

**_‘Bang!! Bang!!’_ **

**_The two familiar figures fall down onto the ground the girl cried out while falling to the ground then a red substance flowed out around them …blood but not real blood but cartoon blood which flooding the forest floor. The girl who was still on the ground lifted her hands to look at them and they were covering in blood….their blood….causes her to cry uncontrollably…. then she slammed her hands into the ground causing everything around her to crack into a million glass pieces._ **

**_‘NOOOO!!’_ **

I sat right up in my bed my heart was hammer quite faster and breathing like I had just finishing a running  a marathon when eventually  my heart & and breathing had come down to normal rate I sighed  with frustration knowing that I won’t mean to go back to sleep so then  I got out of the bed. I looked at the time on my alarm 5:30am which caused me to groan two hours and half until I was meant to leave my house to go to work so I decided to take a bath to calm myself and distract myself from my dream that have been have twice a week for the past year.

Since it was only six o’clock it was way too early for me to eat breakfast so I went to into my study and turned on the radio then started working on one of my dresses that I was making while I was working on the dress I would hum the song if I knew it under my breathe. The study was where I went to escape everything in the real world or my thoughts and working on my clothes helped me be distracted or if that did not work then I would write in my sort of diary. When I do come out of this study I would feel freer and like the weight on my shoulder was gone but not forever because my true troubles were still within but I have managed to be strong enough to break them free.

~~~~~

“Good morning Minnie.”

“Good Lottie, would you like some eggs sunny side up for breakfast?”

“Sure, I would like two of them thanks,” Lottie told me so I cracked two eggs in the frying pan while added two egg into the boiling water while Lottie set the table before make a coffee for her and tea for me. When the Lottie’s eggs were done I put the her eggs on Lottie’s plate before going to the toast and placing the two slices of toasts into the toaster then went back to look after my soft boiling eggs. As soon as the bread was toasted I turned off the stove moved the pot from the stove into the  sink then turned on the cold tap and left the cold water pouring into the pot while I spread butter on the toasts then cut into butter soldiers. Turning off the tap placing the eggs in the eggs cups and toasts onto the plate we both started eating our breakfast.

“So how are Hennie and Christian?”

“They are fine and they just been to Paris, here some pictures that they send to me,” I said and passing Lottie the picture then I cleared away our breakfast plates.

“They are very lovely pictures of Hennie and Christian.”

“Yes, they are. I miss them so much.”

“When was the last time you saw them?”

“I think was around about month ago since I have seen them.”

“A month ago? But you usually see them more often than that.”

“True, but in the past month they have been traveling with my parent so that why I have not seen them for a while.”

“When are they coming back?”

“Next week, I think.”

~~~~

Today in Café Rose both Lottie and I were waitressing today and it was going very smoothly even Calvin (Lottie’s Soulmate) popped in for lunch so Lottie took her break with him, things for them were really looking up since she meet Calvin’s parents as I thought they loved her and they made Calvin promise to bring her around twice ever two months at least. Now they were going to visit her family who let me just tell you is one of the most uptight family ever…it amazing that she manage to convinced them to let go out partying.

After lunch is when everything went topsy-turvy first thing that went topsy-turvy was that the whole One Direction boys & girlfriends came into the Café Rose but luckily for me they sat on one of Lottie’s table which fantastic for me so I managed to avoid them but that didn’t mean that it stop them from looking at me quite a bit at me especially Harold Styles so I narrowed my eyes before I held my head up high and walk into the kitchen where Lottie was.

“I have noticed the You-Know –Who is here and staring at you quite a bit.”

“Yeah, I know and it annoying me a lot.”

“You know you should maybe tell him.”

“Niet… Nein …Nei…Non… No, never ever,” I said as I started cleaning one of the plates and I heard Lottie sigh to my right when suddenly the door to Café Rose opens and in comes a guy. He was tall broad shoulder, had black hair and grey eyes which felt very, very familiar…

No it couldn’t be? Could it?

 

It was him….

 

Nooo!!!!!!

 

Chest tightening…

 

Heart beating faster…

 

Light head……

 

Very hard to breathe….

 

 

 

**“MYA!!!!!!!!!”**


End file.
